


Love By Thy Sickness

by AgentMicoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson yells a lot, F/F, I suck at tags, Jemma and Skye are together, Jemma is a sweetheart, Multi, Recovery, Sick Skye, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMicoo/pseuds/AgentMicoo
Summary: Skye has been sick since she was a child, she's known this entire time something was wrong, and as the years passed on by she got worse. Luckily though she had Jemma Simmons there.





	Love By Thy Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone, your friendly neighborhood..Whoops, wrong Fandom.. Annyyyyway, this is a short story based on life events(The Medical Parts anyway) And there are some warnings, -Talks of Depression- being one of them, -Slight mentions of homophobia- and -Mentions of Illness-.. This story while mainly based on real life is still fabricated into the life of Agents of SHIELD, featuring Skimmons.

Pain. So foreign, yet so familiar. The thing Skye felt the most. It had started when she was 14, right in middle school. First it was the headaches, then came the back pain. And over the course of the years they'd gotten worse. It was a normal Friday afternoon Skye woke up. Her room was dark, and her eyes felt heavy. She was always tired.

It wouldn't be unusual for her to sleep about 16 hours straight and still feel exhausted. She loved her parents to death, but they didn't understand. Every day she felt like her body didn't even belong to herself. It was like she was on autopilot and her subconscious was watching from afar.

Every morning she'd cry from the pain. Aspirin helped take the edge off. Getting out of bed itself was a task, everyone always told her it was because she was lazy, or lacked any motivation. Often given the talk about how her life would end up nowhere. She hardly went out anywhere. She was 22 now, living at home- who was better than her? Realistically she was in a good spot. Mentally and physically she hurt everywhere.

Crawling out of bed today was especially bad. She grabbed her phone and squinted her eyes and saw the missed call from Jemma. She smiled at that, the one true light she enjoyed being around. Skye pressed Jemma's name on the screen and let it ring. "Hey Jems... Nope I feel worse today." Skye listened to Jemma talk as she wiped a few tears that started to make their way down her cheeks. "Mom and Dad are at conference until tomorrow if you want to come hang out. I could really use a hug... Okay, I need to shower but I'll see you soon... Jemma! That's so inappropriate. Goodbye Jems."

Daisy hung up her phone and smiled, Jemma knew how to cheer her up. And her inappropriate jokes always made her laugh. She wasn't sure what her and Jemma were honestly. A brief conversation with her Mom that was awkward as hell, the same day her dad gave her 'The Talk'. Subtlety was not Phil Coulsons strong suit, but when her Mom told her it was okay to like whoever she wanted to like it made her happy. She had confessed to her family she had feelings for Jemma, her dad didn't really get that part. Her Mom on the other hand understood completely.

"Have you eaten?" Jemma asked Skye as they both sat on the couch. Jemma could see the bags under Skye's eyes, her pupils were even dilated today. She shook her head, which was an immediately mistake followed by the intense pain that throbbed. Skye thought she hide that pretty well, but Jemma must have noticed when she put her cool hand over her forehead. "You look worse today. Why won't you go to the Doctor?" Jemma asked for what felt like the 500th time.

Skye grabbed Jemma's hand lightly and pulled it away, but in a touching manner. "Because what if they tell me I have cancer or something. This pain isn't normal." There was a general fear in her voice, Jemma could tell. "You're being silly." That was all she could say, Skye had symptoms that didn't look good.

Jemma took a deep breath, "Why don't we just go get some blood work done? I'm sure my Mum could get us right in."

"Jemma.."

"I know you hate needles but how much worse do you want to get?"

Jemma stopped in her conversation as Skye stood up abruptly and ran toward the bathroom.

Skye was throwing up so hard, she hadn't even realized Jemma made her way into the bathroom and held her hair back for her. "We're going to see my Mum." Jemma's tone left no word for argument.

"I'm sorry... I ruined our day."

The gesture itself of holding her hair back as she sat beside the toilet was enough to confirm how Skye felt about Jemma. "You know, this gives me a chance to take care of you... I like taking care of you." Jemma blushed at the admittance.

2 hours later and a headache that felt like the worlds worst hangover, the duo made their way to the Doctors office that Jemma's Mom worked at.

Skye was sitting awkwardly on the loud chair, squeezing the blood pressure pumps, much like a child would do. Jemma gave her a look and Skye had blushed, she knew she looked like a mess. More so than usual, but Jemma never mentioned it.

The door opened and Jemma's Mom came through with a cart and one nurse. "Skye, lovely to see you, you look terrible."

Jemma's Mom was a sweetheart, but she also didn't sugarcoat anything either. "Mum, be nice."

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you. So, what seems to be the problem?"

Skye looked down at her lap and squeezed her hands. Was today she finally admitted everything wrong with her? It seemed like she didn't have to.

"She's always sleeping, and she's always sick. Mr. And Mrs. Coulson are lovely but they don't see that she's ill. Her pupils have been dilated since I saw her this morning."

That was Jemma though, anything medical related and she was the first one to jump.

That was why Skye liked Jemma so much, she put others before herself, but Skye held her head down in shame, she felt like the reject. The loser, the person that felt like they didn't even exist in their own body. It was sickening, it was maddening.

It was an odd feeling, living on a planet that felt so far away.

"I. Um.. I don't like needles." Skye sheepishly stated as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You'll feel but a pinch." Jemma's Mom stated, Jemma herself looked over to Skye who's eyes were closed and leaned her hand on top of hers. They closed together and in that moment, everything felt in place. Skye opened her eyes and for the first time Skye saw Jemma as someone she thought... Maybe she was in love.

"All set dear, I'll call you with the results within a few days. Meanwhile take it easy, take good care of her Jemma, that's what a loving girlfriend does." Jemma blushed a bright crimson as her mom took the samples with her. "I swear, I don't know how she knew."

Skye let out a sigh. "Oh god. Do you think my dad knows? I don't think he'd be too receptive."

"I don't think he'd be as bothered as you think. Why do you keep thinking it's going to bother him? Your Mum seemed pretty okay you were Bi."

Jemma wasn't wrong, but there was this constant feeling that no matter what ungodly sick turn she made it was always the wrong one and feared to disappoint him. "He's a traditional Man. He doesn't understand that I like boys and girls. It's funny because if I started dating a boy he would probably pull his gun out, in classic dad fashion."

Jemma's eyes widened at the thought. "Bloody hell, he wouldn't...-"

"No, no. He loves you Jems, he just doesn't love the fact I like girls, or the fact he thinks I sleep all day cos I'm lazy... Speaking of.." Skye stifled a yawn as she grabbed her jacket and excited the room with Jemma.

Yelling.. There was a lot of yelling, May and Phil had come home early, May wasn't the one yelling though, in fact she was trying to diffuse the situation, Phil was the one yelling. Skye had taken a nap, and Jemma had stayed with her. They weren't doing anything actually, but they had fallen asleep on the couch together. "Stop yelling!" Skye shouted herself. If she had to number the level of pain this migraine was, it'd be 12/10 right now. It was a sharp jolting pain that surged behind her eyes before the rest of her head. "What do you think you're even doing!? Skye! This is unacceptable!"

Why was he making such a big deal about it? "Nothing happened!" She shouted once again and cringed from the pain again. Jemma had felt really awkward and out of place right now. "Phil, stop." Melinda's voice was quiet yet firm. "Phil, it's Jemma. Come on already."

Melinda glanced over at Skye, she looked pale, more so than usual, beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. "You good?" May motioned her head to Skye.

Maybe it was when she asked that, or perhaps it was her trying to ignore it. "I uh.. I gotta go." Moving her hand to her mouth and darted to the bathroom. May and Phil looked over to Jemma who was trying to hold back her own tears. "Jemma, would you mind checking on Skye? I need a word with my husband." Jemma nodded and quickly moved her feet out of the room.

"Phil, that was unacceptable. She's old enough to make decisions on her own. Why are you giving her such a hard time?" Mays usual calm voice had switched to her own annoyance. "Because Melinda, she's out of School, not working, and sleeps 15 hours of the day away. Now she's bringing people home. Under my roof. Listen I don't care who it is, but she wants to constantly avoid us at all costs."

Melinda took a sharp breath, she took a seat down on the couch and just stared at her husband. "How many times has she said she doesn't feel good. She's been complaining about pain since she was 14."

"And the Doctors have never found anything wrong with her. She's making all of this up Mel."

"You're wrong." They both turned to see Jemma holding up Skye who somehow looked even more pale. "With all due respect do you know she wakes up crying every single morning? She's sick every single morning, falls at least twice a day. Suffers from massive migraines. Just today we took her to get blood work done, my Mum is pushing her tests out for immediate response." May and Phil shared a concerned look, and looked at Skye. "You went to get blood work? You kick and scream like a toddler every time you've ever gone for a shot."

Jemma helped Skye down on the couch. No sooner than getting seated did Skye's cellphone ring. "It's your Mom." She looked at Jemma and back at her phone that rang, did she want to answer it? What would she say? Jemma put her hand on Skye's leg and smiled. "Go ahead."

"Hello?" Skye started off as she answered the call and put the phone to her ears. "I see. T-thank you Mrs. Simmons." Skye's voice seemed coarse and broken, tears ran down her face and her heart started to race. "She said..." She started off as she wiped her clouded eyes. "She told me to go to the emergency room as fast as I can for a Brain MRI." Skye started balling as she said that, making the reality of her fears even closer now and grabbed hold of Jemma.

A concerned look spread across the room. May grabbed her car keys from the counter and put her hand on Skye's shoulder almost in a panic. "Come on sweety, let's go."

Phil looked at Jemma, "Are you okay to follow behind us?"

Jemma let go of Skye and have a small nod, Skye was even touched when Jemma gave a light kiss on her forehead and told her everything would be okay.

May had helped Skye to the car, her nerves were in overdrive and she was terrified of what the results would be.

Cancer. That was what she had set in her mind. What else could it be? She sat in the back of the car looking out the window in the way to the hospital. It started to rain and Skye couldn't help but feel it was a sign. She wasn't a religious person but she prayed she'd live. As they drove Skye had wondered if she should've ever mentioned the other things that were wrong with her. Like the dizziness or the headaches, or more Importantly feeling like you aren't even in your own body and yet live in such pain.

"I'm sure everything's fine." That was Phil, trying to consul her daughter who was quietly crying in the backseat, effectively ignoring their words.

Skye had lived a relatively simple life, she was the quiet kid in school, she wasn't unpopular but there were always the few bullies throughout school. That's how she had met Jemma in Middle School. Skye had stood up to a bully and the boy had smacked her right in the face, that was the last time that guy ever laid a hand on her after she had dislocated his shoulder. Jemma stood there dumbfounded and was the start of a beautiful friendship, turned out that boy had bullied her for years too.

"Please put any jewelry you have in that container." The lady stood next to Skye as she took a seat on the uncomfortable machine, removing her earrings, necklace, and special ring that Jemma had bought her last month, it was a ring that had a painted Daisy inside the clear diamond. Skye cherished it more than anything. "Now it may be a little scary, but this machine is very loud. It'll be about 45 minutes long, but half way we'll make a pause so we can inject a dye. We can play some music in the headphones if you have any particular taste."

Skye was a little moved by the gesture, this was the lady's job but she genuinely seems like she cares. "Uh.. Anythings good, thanks." Skye nervously said as she laid down on the machine. The lady let out a small nod and put the headphones on Skye. "Stay as still as possible." She said as she put a small cage around her head. Skye wasn't normally claustrophobic, but as soon as the cage was on the face and the machine pulled her in, her heart began to race. You can do this Skye. You're going to be just fine, the bloodwork was just an error and everything will come back fine. Skye kept repeating to herself over and over, the situation really began to kick in as the machine began to power up. Even with the headphones the noise was deafening.

Maybe she was going to die. Suddenly this all became very serious, and very real.

Skye tried to imagine herself, with Jemma of course out at the beach, enjoying a day at the water. Maybe even something as cheesy as champagne at the sunset, a defining moment where they both confess their feelings for each other. Maybe even a kiss under the moonlight. Skye sucked herself into that dream that she didn't even notice the dye injection halfway through. No matter what the doctor would say, she would confess her feelings to Jemma. She had to.

Skye had decided to drive home with Jemma. Jemma wouldn't push anything like her Dad would. Skye had closed her eyes for a few minutes. The exhaustion of the day kicking in already, her bones hurt, her eyes were heavy. Jemma smiled softly as her breath slowed and deepened. Skye's long hair brushing through her face.

Jemma did everything right. It was about a 45 minute drive and she had made sure she was extra careful on the speed bumps to not wake Skye. You're being silly Jemma. Just tell her how you really feel.

Now wasn't the time for that. Or was it? Jemma knew one thing, if there was a single embodiment of love, it was Skye. They both connected, they were best friends first- and honestly Jemma wanted it to stay that way.

Skye never went home that night though. She had told her mom of course she was going right to Jemma's, Jemma's Mom of course was working an overnight shift as usual. So it was just then, and this time there was no distractions. "You'll be fine." Jemma reassured, as they both laid down on the couch. Turning the TV on. "You saying that doesn't make it true. I know I'm sick Jems. I've known something been wrong with me for a long time. If all humans are the same, then I know this pain I feel, this distance from myself I feel isn't normal. I know it's cancer. What else could it be-"

Jemma cut Skye off and put her hands on her cheeks. Jemma's face was serious, yet the moment was so intimate. "Knock it off already. We can't worry about bloody what-ifs. You are literally the sweetest person ever, and I refuse to believe any of that."

"But Jemma." Tears began to streak down her face. "You're the only one who actually understands. It's one of the reason why I love you..." Skye's face warped in horror at the admittance. The moment had creeped up and... and... Oh god what had she done?

Jemma looked confused for a moment before she let off a smile. Her hands gently brushed the tears off of Skye's face. "I love you too."

Did Skye hear correctly? Did... Did Jemma just..? "You... What..?"

"I love you too, Skye Coulson." Jemma made her move and brought her lips to meet with Skye. The circumstances didn't feel ideal, but everything about this moment felt... Right.. The kiss was sweet, yet tender. In that moment, time stood still for what felt like an eternity.

As soon as their lips parted they both blushed. "Didn't think you were the strike first type of gal." Skye said in a ridiculous accent. "Well, I couldn't take it any longer. Besides, you'd never make the move."

Was it that obvious?

"Jemma... Thank you. For everything, and being the most supportive person ever." The thanks was small, but genuine. Jemma was the most supportive person in the world, next to her Mom of course. "I never actually kissed anyone before." Skye lamely admitted, but her smile never wavered. "Same, i'd rather have waited for the right person. Who would've thought she was next to me, this whole time and I never saw it.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were always there for me, like i'll always be there for you."

Skye cuddled a little closer to Jemma and took a deep breath. "So... Where do we go from here? I mean, what next?"

Jemma wondered that herself. "Well.. Let's see where we go, we can take it 1 day at a time."

"Oh, and tomorrow I'll make us something nice. It'll be a day just for you."

"But Jemma." Skye playfully whined. "You always do nice things for me, how about you let me make us something?" Skye's eyes narrowed on Jemma as she looked up.

Skye could feel the slight shutter in Jemma. "Sorry love, but I'm not sure I could trust you with a stove."

"Uh, hello? I happen to be a fantastic cook. Just you wait."

The morning was rather typical. Skye had woken up, from possibly the best sleep ever- sitting next to the toilet as she emptied the little contents of her stomach. The feeling was worse today. Just enough to notice the difference, she felt even more hazy today. The world seemed rather clouded from her eyes.

She'd much rather be resting, in Jemma's arms of course. The thought itself was simplistic. She didn't want to think about going home right now. All Skye wanted was to be here, with Jemma. If these were truly her last days, especially before the confirmation, she'd enjoy them here.

Pulling herself up from the toilet she quickly grabbed her spare toothbrush she had, for nights she spent at Jemma's. She wanted to make herself at least seem presentable and hygienic.

After brushing and a quick change of clothes, Skye made her way downstairs. Halfway down, she could smell something that normally would've turned her stomach, but instead the aroma hit her in a way that she craved whatever it was.

When she reached the Kitchen it was as though she had walked into a portal into another world. Skye's jaw dropped in amazement. "Jemma. What've you done?"

Jemma whipped her back around from the table she had just finished setting. "What? Too much?" Skye gazed her sight on the table. Fresh cut strawberries, Chocolate chip pancakes, and ice cream. "Jemma, this.. this is too much."

"Nonsense. It's past noon and Mum is still out. You need to eat, so I made your favorites."

"I was supposed to make the nice meal and stuff."

Jemma could tell Skye was only fooling around, but was shocked when Skye moved forward and pulled her close. "Maybe it's about time I make the move?" Skye nervously stated as her heartbeat increased. Jemma's breath hitched as Skye pulled her closely, lips intertwined together in a moment of pure ecstasy. The kiss was deeper than yesterday, yet still innocent to its core. Time had stood still again, and all of the pain Skye had felt in her body, vanished. Into the abyss of nothingness as her heart became content.

Lips releasing from each other had left Skye in a blissful daze. "Whoa." She said in a rather lame way. Jemma had just chuckled and sat down at the table, smiling in glee. Once Skye sat down, Jemma handed her a plate of food, and for once, Skye had an actual appetite."

Skye's appointment was tomorrow to get her brain scan results. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, as far as she could tell it'd be the news she dreaded and feared for years. Today would be the day, the perfect day. Today she'd shake her fears, pronounce her True Love to Jemma. And see what the night brought.

Despite the growing migraine Skye pushed past its pain and enjoyed every bite of food she could, Jemma was one helluva cook.

Skye's pocket began buzzing and it was her Dad. "Dad wants me home, to 'Talk'" Skye air-quoted that last part. She shouldn't have been surprised a potentially loving moment was taken away, again. "So, finish eating, go home and if you want, come right back."

Skye was so lucky to have someone so understanding in her life.

"This whole going out all night thing, needs to stop Skye." Her fathers voice was firm in the matter. "You do know I'm literally an adult.. besides Mom knew where I was the whole time." The annoyance had begun to creep through Skye herself. "You have no idea what's going through my mind. You don't even care. How many times have I tried to explain to you how sick I feel all the time? Yet you ignored or otherwise pushed aside and blamed it on laziness."

Phil looked in shock. "You don't accept me for who I am, and treat me like the kid you never wanted." Phil opened his mouth to speak but Skye stopped him again before a sound could exit his mouth. "You don't even know that I'm in love with Jemma. And why would you? You don't even care, you don't even know I cry myself to sleep every night, or the fact that I wake up sick every morning. The migraines, the pain, now my worst fear with these tests coming to fruition. You never once asked me how I felt."

"Worst fears?" He managed to choke out. He was a tough dad, but he never knew Skye felt so... Attacked all the time. "Cancer. I'm not as stupid as you think. I know it... I could feel it."

If it wasn't for Skye's justified anger she'd probably be crying... again, but for once she embraced the anger for all it was worth.

"I don't want that for you Skye, I don't think you know what's best for you still, and that scares me, it honestly scares me. I want what's best for you, I always have, and I always will. But that shouldn't be your focus."

Skye's eyes went rigid as her face fell, "Excuse me?" Skye planted her feet firmly on the ground ignoring the growing pain in her head by the second. "You have no right to tell me who I'm allowed to like and not like. That is NOT up to you. I know what's best for myself, and whether or not what you approve and disapprove means nothing to me. I love Jemma. She's the only person I've ever loved!" Skye turned around as she finished her shouting and headed straight to the door, storming out in an instant. Ignoring her fathers screams.

Skye was back with Jemma at her house, her phone turned off and left in her bag. She was done with everything, done with her dad. Skye loved her dad, she did, but he could never understand, how she felt.

The sun was starting to set, Skye had grabbed a small bag she had prepared, pushing the events of her father behind her, and grabbed Jemma quickly out of the house and started walking towards her backyard. "What has gotten into you?" Jemma asked with a cheerful chirp in her voice.

"Can't tell you Jems." She gently pulled Jemma facing the enclosed yard. Jemma gazed a blanket laying flat with a basket on top. Skye was still holding her hand and could feel the quaking, nerves she guessed. "What've you done?" Jemma looked genuinely shocked.

Skye brushed a strand of hair out of her face from the small breeze and smiled. "Told you I was going to do somethin', is it too much? Oh god, I ruined the moment didn't I?" Skye started to panic.

"Skye, Skye. Calm down. It's brilliant. I just... Where did you find the time?" Jemma asked curiously. "I work in mysterious ways."

Jemma started giggling. She wasn't sure Skye even got her own joke.

The sun had finally started to set, and even from the backyard is was one hell of a view. This was Skye's moment. It was now or never, after tonight she may never get another chance at true happiness. "Jems, I've got something to tell you." Skye stated nervously as she swallowed down hard. "I'm listening."

"I... um..." Now or never she decided and in a rage of extreme passion, shouted "I love you!"

Okay, maybe she said it too fast and loud. That sounded bad, could she rewind this and try again? No? Okay.

"How many times have we said that though. Honestly."

"But this is different. Jemma Simmons, I love you, to the bottom of the heart. You fill me with such pride and joy. You make me feel normal. I do love you, I'd be a fool not too."

Jemma still looked rather confused. Not at the admittance of feelings. She felt the same way, but more confused at the leap. In one swift but gentle movement Jemma placed her hand over Skye's heart, which was racing. "I love you too, Skye. I guess I always had."

Skye's fears had vanished instantly when Jemma said exactly what she hoped. And as the sun began to set, a warm orange glow illuminated the two, they gently reached for each other as their lips locked. The orange glow cast out around them as the heat began to fade with the glow itself. This was their third kiss now, yet it felt like it was their first all over again. It was deeper, more passionate this time as their tongues found each other. Impulse began to kick it. As they released Skye let out a silly smile that looked like it held all the happiness in the world. "That's exactly how I pictured this day ending."

Jemma's breath hitched this time as she grabbed both of Skye's hands. "No one said it has to end like this." She quietly explained as she began tugging Skye gently back into the house.

Skye was confused nearly the entire time until Jemma closed and locked the door to her bedroom. "What are we..-" Skye paused, as Jemma's cheeks flushed red, reaching for the button of her shirt.

Was it getting warmer in the room, or was it just Skye?

"J-Jemma. I've never." Skye started with lameness in her voice as Jemma dropped her shirt off to floor. "Me either. But I want you to be my first."

Skye's heart was racing the entire time as she reached for the buttons of her shirt too. She saw Jemma smile, and decided for the next big step, the rest of the clothes came off. Skye pushed away the pain and all her insecurities and Jemma followed suit. Jemma gently guided Skye to the bed, where love finally met.

It's not like they rushed anything either, they've been friends for years- and besides, everything felt right for once.

Skye was sitting in the doctors office awaiting for the doctor to called her in. She had Jemma and her Mom there, she'd explained to her dad she'd feel more comfortable with no guys there. Which was true, she didn't want any guys there. "Skye Coulson" a assistant from the door called out, and she stood up taking a deep breath and grabbing Jemma's hand as everyone stood up and followed the assistant to a scale. "Stand on the scale and we'll see what you weigh." Skye nodded and obliged, taking her shoes off and standing on the obviously dated machine. "150 lbs. You can step down and follow me to the back room."

Once her shoes were back on they had followed the assistant to the back, Skye sat on the medical chair and the assistant began taking her blood pressure. When it was all done everyone was quiet and she didn't even ask how it was. "The doctor will be in, in just a moment."

"It's cancer." Skye told everyone out loud as soon as the assistant left.

"It's not cancer. Don't be ridiculous." Her Mother stated, confidently.

Jemma ignored Skye's Mom and reached up for a peck on the cheek. "You'll be fine."

Melinda smiled. "So that finally happened? About time you two."

Skye didn't have time to even smile as the door opened. "Morning, I'm Doctor Banner. Skye, I presume?" Skye let off a nervous nod.

"I'm gonna cut straight to the point, your blood work showed high hormone levels, high traces of prolactin to be specific. When we took a scan of your brain we found a tumor, just behind your eyes attached to the pituitary gland, about 3.5 mm in size."

Skye's heart stopped at those words as fear struck her face. Her eyes started to water up as she just stared blankly at the Doctor. "Is it cancerous?" May asked, trying to hold back her own sobs.

"As of right now, no. I'm going to start you on a small dosage of medicine, 3 times a week. I'm also recommending you to a endocrinologist, who specializes in these things. I'm sorry. Truly I am."

Skye just gazed in shock. She heard the words but they didn't... Click.

"Wait a second. You just come in here, say she has a brain tumor- and say you're sorry? This is my daughter, a human being." May could see the tears stream down Skye's face, as she silently cried. "You.. This is unprofessional. How do you give someone such news as though it's nothing? Do you not value your job?"

The doctor looked at May with a confused look. "Listen, i'm not the bad guy- if you go to this doctor, she can help. She'll probably agree with this dosage for the medicine. It'll help shrink the tumor."

May grabbed the paper from the doctor and helped Jemma gently move Skye out of the room, away from this terrible building and into the car. The hospital was the next destination, a quick text to Phil on where to go, and away they went.

As they drove, Skye silently cried looking out the window, yeah it wasn't cancer but this was enough to shatter her world. Saddened that her loving memory with Jemma and the fun time they had last night would probably be the last good memory she would have. It was nice actually, the ride that is- the highway was busy, and the cars driving by were enough to distract her. The fullness of the reality of the situation has yet to sink in for her. No one uttered a word, and for that, Skye was very grateful. The hospital itself was a bit of a distance anyway, about 45 minutes to be exact. And now that there was an official confirmation that there was indeed a tumor in her head, she could feel a...tender spot on the top of her head- whether or not it was phantom pain, she couldn't say- her hands were trembling, she knew that still- and yet she felt numb almost. That same feeling when she woke up every morning after being sick, that feeling of being so far away from her body as she felt like she was on autopilot, except ten times more amplified.

Skye didn't even remember getting out of the car, nor walking into the hospital- she didn't even remember waiting for the Doctor. Everything felt like it stopped in the car, and then it all sped up until she was back in the present.

"And while it's not cancerous the dosage your other primary Doctor wants is a good start. The idea is to shrink the tumor slowly, so it doesn't create a vacuum. That's worst case scenario, so we do it slowly, and the right way. As the tumor shrinks, you should start to feel better. Right now as it stands its placement is blocking the brain from releasing hormones, so as it shrinks your levels should even out. We caught this in a very delicate situation, it was borderline cancerous, so don't take it lightly. Though we can treat it." Skye could tell this Doctor was much nicer, but wondered how much of the conversation she had missed. "Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday take this pill. For the first few weeks, you won't want to eat anything, sweat a lot, this is normal as your body adjusts to the medicine."

Skye nodded softly, she hadn't even realized the tears had stopped, maybe it was the reassurance she wouldn't die. Not yet anyway, she'd get to stay with Jemma for a little longer. "You're quite lucky Skye, any longer and we'd be having a very different conversation. Mr. and Mrs. Coulson, if you need me for anything my numbers are available. Skye, you're a very strong fighter with a very loving family. You need to take it very easily, try and avoid any head injures. Play it safe." The Doctor said that last sentence slowly to emphasize her seriousness.

"No worries Doctor Hand, My Mum is a nurse, so i'll make sure to help take extra care of her." Jemma sadly proudly.

Doctor Hand nodded, "Lots of rest, and take it easy. No.. Strenuous activities for a while, you have a long road of recovery ahead of you... 4 Months I want to see you again. I want blood work every Month. Now, take her home."

Skye stayed home that night, while her Dad seemed more okay with Jemma now, she still wasn't allowed to spend the night, Skye started the medicine that day for the head, and she was feeling the side effects already. She never ate, she couldn't. And now she laid in bed crying into a pillow to muffle her hysterics as she began to sweat. She supposed this was better than.. Dying, although right now the gravity of everything really began to settle. She was 22, she had a brain tumor, and although it wasn't cancer... She had a brain tumor, she'd live with forever. Something on her brain that didn't belong in a space not meant for extra... Baggage.

It was probably past 4 AM when she had finally cried herself to sleep.

And for the next week a wave of depression had hit. Skye never got depressed either, but it was something about her diagnosis that just... Hit her, she usually loved everything, despite her pain. She loved the smell of fresh Daisy's, the stars in the sky, animals. But... There was just something that had felt off, she was struggling with basic things. And to make matters worse her Mom and Dad had to go away on business. But that worked out well because the week they had to be gone, Jemma got to stay there. And although they couldn't have fun, Jemma certainly turned Skye in the direction of a much better mood.

"We could.. Netflix and Chill?" Jemma said as she threw a blanket on top of them. "We're too old to use that term."

"Fine, we're old. Have you eaten today?"

Skye shook her head, she had a bite of chips but that was literally it. "Good thing I brought some ice-cream." Skye perked up a bit after that. "I love you so very very much."

Week 2 was the rough week. A wave of nausea kicked in every damn hour. She wasn't even sure how her stomach had any contents left.. How had she not thrown up a lung by now. "But someone was always with her, if it was her mom holding her hair back for her, it was Jemma.

Luckily after the passing of the second week, Skye had begun to feel... Better, which was saying a lot for someone who had been sick for 8 years. The feeling felt foreign to her. She woke up, and wasn't sick, the pain was there but manageable, and she had an appetite. She woke up, got changed and made herself presentable for a change. Walking down the stairs she felt a little out of place. She wasn't holding the railings down the stairs to support herself, there was no dizziness. She felt... Good. She sat down and had a conversation with her folks while she had a small plate of food, but small was better than nothing.

2 Months had passed now since Skye was diagnosed. She wouldn't say she was depressed per say, but she had her off days, as anyone else. Her pain was near gone now, except for the random and sporadic migraines, and occasional back pain. She was walking around the neighborhood now with Jemma, every day a little further. She has dizzy spells still, every now and then, sometimes she wouldn't eat for a few days. But she felt.. Normal.. Whatever that is, she didn't hate herself, and she had no problems with people knowing that she was with Jemma Simmons. They did everything together. And after the latest Doctor visit with pleasant news of signs of the tumor shrinking, things were looking up for the first time in a long time. Every day she grew muscle back that she had lost after years, her cloudy mind had finally broken free, and the clarity beamed through. She didn't even have any trouble telling people she had a tumor now, she wasn't ashamed of it. She had no control over it, she wasn't a smoker or anything- this was just another obstacle god had thrown her way, as Jemma would say- Skye wasn't much of a believer, but regardless, she overcame that obstacle like she always did growing up, and she grew stronger from it.

"Well well well, if it isn't Skye and little smarty-pants."

That voice... "Ward?"

"The one and only. Heard you two were lovers now."

Skye narrowed her eyebrow and gave Ward a look of disgust. "Is that a problem?"

"Skye..." Jemma whispered, Skye just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We're not in High-School anymore Ward, I've been through a lot more than anything you put us through. Ragged clothes, worn shoes... You look homeless."

"You little bitch, you know nothing." Ward growled as he went to reach for Jemma, Skye quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it in an awkward position. "Grant Ward, you mean nothing to us. Stay away, or next time- I snap your wrist, like I did your shoulder." Skye emphasized each word with a tighten and twist of her grip. As she released her grip Ward backed off, Skye reached for Jemma and pulled her away. "He's just as much of a dick as I remember." Skye laughed as she said, Jemma smiled softly as she leaned toward Skye. "You were stunning, beautiful really."

Skye playfully waved her off as she let out a small giggle. A sound Jemma was still getting used too, but loved nevertheless. "You're too sweet babes. After everything I've been through, Ward is just an old bully. He smelled funny and did look homeless anyway. Probably still mad I rejected him back in the day, but here I am today, in the best health of my life, with the love of my life." Skye closed the gap between them pulling Jemma into a kiss, sure they got some looks- people didn't like the fact that they saw two girls kissing- hell, if it wasn't a boy and a girl kissing, people would throw a hissy anyway. Sometimes if people starred long enough, or even in disgust they'd let the kiss drag out a bit, which was just a win for them anyway.

"I love you too. My place tonight?" Jemma gave off a sly wink, as her cheeks flushed. "What did I do to deserve such a divine creature such as yourself?"

"Hey... That's my line."


End file.
